Slice of Life - ROUTINE
by celengdebu
Summary: [BTS - Taekook/Vkook] Sedianya rutinitas pagi adalah bangun, mandi, dan gosok gigi. Tapi bagi Jungkook, menyingkirkan badan Taehyung dari sebelahnya adalah hal pertama yang harus dilakukan sebelum bangkit menyiapkan sarapan. Kim Taehyung. Jeon Jungkook. Taekook. Oneshot. College AU.


BTS - Big Hit Entertainment

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain plot cerita

.

* * *

.

.

Pada hari dimana dia bisa melakukan apapun, Jungkook menolak untuk bangun sebelum siang. Jatah absen sesuka hati untuk mahasiswa yang menjalani kuliah ganda memang cukup masuk akal sebagai alasan untuk tetap tidur sepuasnya. Tak ada yang boleh melarang, menyuruhnya keluar rumah, memintanya mengerjakan sesuatu, atau sekedar meneleponnya untuk memberitahu jadwal kelas dan siapa pengajar yang bertugas memberi ceramah. Siapapun. Termasuk orangtuanya—yang sepertinya gemar mengejutkan Jungkook malam-malam hanya untuk menanyakan kabar. Berkali-kali Jungkook mengingatkan dengan halus bahwa perbedaan jam tidur antara siswa SD dan sebayanya bukanlah semenit atau dua, meski hasilnya nihil karena mereka kembali menelepon dengan gembira.

Lupakan semua itu. Dia perlu tidur.

Sayangnya, Taehyung tak peduli dan selalu pura-pura tuli, ditambah lagi pemuda itu sangat manja dan keras kepala. Hampir setiap pagi, libur atau bukan, tanpa mengetuk pintu kamar, dia akan sigap melompat ke kasur Jungkook, mengerang nyaman di telinganya, serta melingkarkan lengan di pinggang Jungkook bagai mendekap guling. Acuh pada kenyataan bila badannya tak bisa dibilang kecil dan udara yang menyusut tiap kali dadanya merapat terlalu dekat kadang membuat Jungkook sulit bergerak, namun Taehyung sama sekali tak berniat menjauh hingga Jungkook menyerah dan bersedia menyeret kaki menuju dapur untuk membuatkan sarapan.

"Tidur di kamarmu sendiri, _hyung_."

"Tidak mau."

Di hari-hari biasa, tindakan Taehyung mungkin dapat disebut sebagai weker yang sempurna untuk membuat Jungkook bangun tepat waktu, tapi di kesempatan yang jarang ini—dimana Jungkook sanggup mendengkur layaknya kerbau sampai dua puluh jam ke depan, Taehyung terasa bagaikan penganggu.

Namun Jungkook tak lantas memarahi Taehyung. Tak mampu, lebih tepatnya. Tiap kali berbalik dengan maksud mendorong Taehyung jatuh dari tempat tidur, wajah nyenyak dari pemuda yang sedang mendekap tubuhnya itu memaksa kaki Jungkook berhenti terentang. Niat buruknya menguap entah kemana dan selama beberapa menit, yang dilakukannya hanya mengagumi bentuk rahang Taehyung sebelum menguatkan tungkai untuk menjejak lantai. Mungkin memang sebaiknya dia bergegas mencari minum terlebih dahulu atau kantuk yang menguasai matanya akan bertambah parah dan membuat wadah merica terlihat seperti botol selai.

Di hari-hari biasa, Jungkook akan menyiapkan roti bakar dengan isi terpisah di piring berbeda, membangunkan Taehyung dengan hanya meneriakkan nama, menaruh cangkir kopi untuk seniornya bersisian dengan gelas susu stroberi untuknya sendiri di atas meja, menunggu pemuda itu tiba, lalu menemani Taehyung makan sambil berdiskusi tentang rencana sepulang kuliah. Jika tak ada ajakan bermain basket dari Jimin atau salah satu kelas mendadak kosong, Taehyung akan mengekor derap sepatu Jungkook menelusuri supermarket untuk berburu sampel makanan gratis. Kadang menguap bosan sambil memainkan rambut di tengkuk Jungkook selagi yang bersangkutan membaca literatur di perpustakaan. Mungkin juga sibuk berdiri di depan konter tiket sambil mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Jungkook yang berusaha kabur karena enggan menghabiskan tiga jam berharganya demi menonton film horor.

Justru pada saat tak ada yang patut dikerjakan selain beristirahat, saat Jungkook ingin segala sesuatunya berjalan wajar tanpa perlu buang-buang tenaga, Taehyung malah enggan menghiraukan panggilannya. Pemuda itu lebih memilih terlentang malas di kasur, mata separuh terbuka, berkata jika perutnya lapar dan tak ingin bergerak barang seujung jari. Apabila Jungkook tak cepat menghampiri, Taehyung akan mulai berkicau, menanyakan hal-hal tak jelas seperti berapa jauh jarak merkurius ke bumi, berguling kesana-kemari, lalu dengan sengaja mengacak-acak seprai atau membuang selimut Jungkook entah kemana. Ketika sosok yang ditunggu akhirnya terduduk di tepi ranjang seraya memberitahu soal menu sarapan, Taehyung akan menghambur ke sebelahnya, bergelayut bak koala, dan memeluk Jungkook usai bergumam samar, "Tidak mau jalan."

Pada akhirnya, Jungkook harus menyeret pemuda itu dengan lengan saling terkait menuju ruang makan, juga mengangguk-angguk pasrah mendengar Taehyung meracau tentang bagaimana Jungkook tampak terlalu tenang mengenakan selapis sweater tanpa luaran di tengah cuaca bulan Desember.

Rutinitas.

Dan Jungkook belum sekalipun ingin membantah.

.

* * *

.

"Jungkook manis sekali ya."

"Dipuji begitu juga tidak akan membuat alat makanmu berlari sendiri ke tempat cuci piring, _hyung_. Cepat bereskan."

"Lututku sakit."

"Lalu yang memepetku barusan siapa? Hantu?"

"Hehe."

.

* * *

.

Satu waktu, sekitar pertengahan Januari, ketika kesibukan memaksa Taehyung pulang dari kampus pada jam lima pagi, sementara Jungkook yang akhir-akhir ini baru bisa menyentuh bantal selewat dini hari membuat atmosfir apartemen itu sedikit berubah tanpa disadari. Keduanya tahu persis bila bangkit dari istirahat kurang dari setengah hari adalah mustahil, dan hal itu memberi Taehyung jeda untuk tidur lebih lama. Tapi keduanya juga tahu jika alarm alami yang tertanam di kepala Jungkook akan membangunkan pemuda itu dengan sendirinya. Kewajiban menyiapkan makan siang, memilah cucian yang sudah diambil dari laundry, menyusun literatur untuk kuliah malam, hingga memastikan Taehyung tidur tanpa kedinginan adalah sejumlah hal yang selalu berputar teratur di pikiran Jungkook. Meski usianya agak terpaut dan tak lebih romantis selain hanya mengangguk saat dipeluk, Jungkook merasa dia harus bertanggung jawab atas segala hal berbau domestik di tempat itu.

Suara pintu dibuka mengusik mimpi Jungkook yang segera mengerjap heran di keremangan. Taehyung pasti sangat mengantuk sampai harus menabrak kursi di seberang tempat tidur. Ukuran kamar tamu memang tidak sebesar kamar utama di apartemen itu, tapi harusnya penglihatan tajam Taehyung sanggup mencegah pemuda itu terantuk dalam gelap. Bergeming, bola mata Jungkook berpendar mengamati bayangan manusia yang berjalan terhuyung-huyung, meraba letak meja baca sebagai pedoman bahwa letak ranjang tepat berada di sebelah, lalu perlahan mendarat di gundukan empuk tempat Jungkook bergelung.

"Jungkook," gerung Taehyung, masih mampu menegur dalam keadaan setengah sadar, "Pakai selimut."

Tak mengindahkan, Jungkook justru menarik Taehyung agar berbaring. Beruntung seniornya itu sedang tak punya cukup tenaga untuk menepis. Benar saja, begitu sisi tubuhnya menyusup ke balik selimut, Taehyung spontan mendesah nyaman sembari merapat mencari kehangatan. Sebelah lengannya mencoba menggapai pinggang Jungkook yang malah beringsut mengalihkan pegangan tersebut pada kaki Jeongom, boneka beruang besar hadiah dari Taehyung saat pertama kali berkencan. Bukan tak ingin menemani, namun ada beberapa hal yang perlu dibereskan jika Jungkook berniat menghabiskan siang dengan tenang.

Perlahan turun kemudian menyelinap keluar, Jungkook buru-buru mencuci muka di wastafel dan menampar pipinya beberapa kali. Sakit, tapi ampuh menjernihkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru. Dibukanya plastik bening raksasa berisi tumpukan cucian kering yang diletakkan di dekat televisi dan segera sibuk memilah baju-bajunya yang tercampur dengan pakaian milik Taehyung. Sisanya ditaruh Jungkook di bufet kamar sang empunya karena dia tak mau ditegur akibat salah mengatur isi lemari. Dicobanya untuk selalu mengingat dan mencatat pada permukaan memo tak berwujud di sudut kepala bahwa setiap orang butuh privasi yang tak perlu diteliti. Tinggal bersama tak berarti dia bebas menyentuh barang-barang pemuda itu.

Berjengit akibat udara dingin yang menusuk kuduk meski pemanas ruangan menyala penuh, Jungkook melanjutkan pekerjaan menuju dapur. Yakin hari ini Taehyung kurang tanggap, dia sigap berbelanja kemarin siang. Sambil sesekali menguap, diirisnya sepotong besar daging babi menjadi lembar-lembar lebar dan memukul-mukulnya memakai pelunak daging. Tiga butir telur dikocok cepat di wadah kecil, selagi lengan lainnya menyebar tepung roti ke nampan panjang. Cekatan, Jungkook memotong selada, mencampur mayones dengan madu, dan menyalakan kompor. Ditumisnya bubuk saus instan di panci, menambah sesendok mantega bersama air, lalu mengecilkan api sembari terus mengaduknya sampai mendidih. Dipindahnya panci ke tatakan, mencuci tangan, dan memasukkan semua bahan mentah ke lemari es. Dia tak pernah terlalu ingin mengikuti kursus bergelut dengan alat dapur, tapi tawaran senior Seokjin tempo hari sepertinya perlu dipertimbangkan.

Berkacak pinggang, Jungkook melirik malas buku-buku Taehyung yang berserakan di meja ruang tamu, bimbang antara ingin merapikan atau membiarkan. Taehyung punya teknik menyusun literaturnya sendiri dan Jungkook tidak mengerti judul-judul berbahasa aneh di beberapa sampul, salah-salah nanti dia kena marah. Bantu, tidak, bantu, tidak.

Ah sudahlah. Dia akan bergerak kalau Taehyung meminta.

Kuap kembali muncul sewaktu kakinya kembali memasuki kamar. Taehyung masih berada di balik selimut, berbaring miring memeluk beruang disertai dengkur lirih. Mimik kosong bercampur sorot menantang yang melekat di ekspresi Taehyung sehari-hari, sejenak digantikan oleh raut pulas yang mustahil dihindari. Sudut bibir Taehyung tertarik turun membentuk salah satu alfabet, teramat lucu sampai rasa-rasanya Jungkook ingin menyambar ponsel dan mengabadikan raut tampan itu dalam beberapa jepretan, walau urung dikalahkan kantuk. Toh sepertinya usaha menyalakan lampu demi mendapat gambaran yang lebih jelas hanya akan membuat Taehyung tersentak dan bangkit dengan gusar.

Tubuhnya direbahkan di sisi berlawanan, berusaha tak melesak terlalu keras sambil tetap menatap wajah pemuda itu. Buku jarinya terjulur melewati punggung boneka, menyentuh pipi Taehyung dan mengusap bagian bawah matanya dengan hati-hati. Satu. Dua kali.

"Ngh."

Jungkook nyaris menarik tangannya mundur, meski terhenti oleh sepuluh jari yang meraih pergelangannya, menggenggam dan mendaratkan pegangan mereka diantara tumpukan bantal.

"...dari kamar mandi?"

Gerung Taehyung meluncur tak senang sementara Jungkook beringsut mendekat, menurut saat pucuk hidung Taehyung menyusup diantara helai rambutnya dan menunggu hingga gumam di sampingnya berangsur melunak, "Dapur."

"Sedang tak ingin makan."

"Belum," Jungkook segera meralat, tak ada makhluk yang mampu menolak hidangan setelah hibernasi, "Hanya perlu menggoreng dagingnya waktu bangun nanti."

Cengkraman pemuda itu merenggang seiring matanya yang terbuka. Tidak penuh, tapi cukup untuk membalas kedip polos Jungkook yang tampak memperhatikan. Taehyung tak segera merespon dengan berguling turun maupun bergegas pindah ke kamarnya sendiri. Pemuda itu hanya setengah menegakkan tubuh, mengangkat Jeongom yang tergolek di tengah-tengah, kemudian sekuat tenaga melempar boneka tersebut ke lantai. Keras. Bunyi gaduh barang yang terbentur mengisi keheningan selagi Jungkook mengerenyit tak paham. Hendak bertanya, namun lengan Taehyung terlanjur terjulur menarik bahunya dan mendekap Jungkook dengan posesif.

"Dingin," gumam Taehyung singkat, kembali menyusupkan wajahnya ke helaian rambut dan mengecup pelipis Jungkook. Suara beratnya berbisik serak, "Jangan kemana-mana."

Yang bersangkutan meringis menanggapi seraya balas membenamkan kepala di lekuk leher Taehyung. Senyumnya mengembang lebar, "Sudah di sini."

"Hmm, mm."

.

* * *

.

Mungkin terasa sedikit sesak.

Tapi Jungkook tak pernah ingin pergi.

.

* * *

.

.


End file.
